


Never Was Expected

by PasDAmour97



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Laura Hollis, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Emotional Carmilla, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, NSFW, Paranormal, Possession, Post Season 0, Presumed Dead, Psychological Torture, Suicide Attempt, apocalyptic, bodies everywhere, hollstein fluff, slight AU, this is fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PasDAmour97/pseuds/PasDAmour97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my take on how maybe Season 3 would go, in my head..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Returning

**Author's Note:**

> PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR A FEELS-TRIP EVERYONE

_"Laura, you have to do it."_

_"Carmilla, no, I can't."_

_The ground shook beneath their feet and the rocks started to cave in even more._

_"We have to end this." Carmilla said._

\-----------------------------------

Laura never expected it to end this way. She never thought she'd be walking to another possible death. Lafontaine had found a way out of the library and the trio took it upon themselves to escape to above ground. Much to the brunette's protest, Laura took Carmilla's hand and ran for the apartment they had all shared in the past months. Lafontaine followed, carrying their laptop and bag of books.

They saw students bodies lying everywhere, some drained completely and pale. Others were just bones, some were torn apart. The stench of rotting flesh filled the air and Laura and Lafontaine covered their noses. Carmilla was stone-faced. Tears welled in the blonde's eyes.

_-It's all my fault, I should've known I couldn't stop them.-_

Opening the door, Carmilla went in first, checking the place for any other inhabitants. She came back to the doorway and gestured for them to come in. The place was still in the same condition as it was before. Corvae hadn't really touched it, but something caught Carmilla's eyes. A patch of blood was on the floor by the fainting couch.

"What is that? It wasn't here when we left. And Danny.. Danny hadn't bled there." Laura whispered, her eyes wide.

"Someone must've gotten a little antsy after everything happened." Carmilla said.

"You guys! I found an Internet connection!" Lafontaine smiled as they put the laptop down on the table in front of Laura, "Seems someone has left a little something-something as well." They held up a thumb drive.

"Don't just stand there, put it in, dimwit!" Carmilla snatched the thumb drive from them and put it in.

The computer loaded up a file titled : KAISERIN.AVI

"Kaiserin?" Laura looked at the screen questioningly.

"An empress..." Carmilla mumbled never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Why would-" Laura slapped her forehead, "Oh. The Dean. Got it. Let's see this."

They watched the clip of Perry, well, the Dean, resurrect Danny and turn her into one of the undead. What they saw next answered their question on who's blood was on the floor. They watched as Kirsch's pleads for help were muffled and soon he was no more than gurgling. The video ended with the Dean smiling and cutting off the camera.

Everyone was quiet.

"Perry. She was possessed since the Dean fell into the pit? That means she's been with us the whole time. Hearing everything, no wonder she got away with it all. We practically gave her all the answers and-" Laura's voice cracked, "And we were so stupid. Mattie was right."

Carmilla looked down at Laura, she ran her hand through Laura's hair "Cupcake, calm down. We-"

**Bang**

They all jumped at the sound.

It was coming from underneath them.

**Bang Bang**

"What the hell is that?" Lafontaine asked, backing away from the laptop to the corner of the room.

"We're about to find out." Laura looked around and grabbed the closet thing she could get.

"A pillow?" Carmilla smiled, crouching down, "It's coming from the trap door, well from the basement."

**Bang**

"Could always suffocate 'em. Don't underestimate me." Laura smiled back, getting behind Carmilla. Right before another bang could be made Carmilla flew back and landed on Laura's lap, making the smaller girl fall and collide with the table.

"Glad I have the pillow." Laura groaned, "At least it helped you out."

The brunette was tense. She clenched at the pillow beneath her, breathing heavy.

"Carm, what's wrong? Carm?" Laura shook Carmilla a few times then followed the girl's eyesight to a hand coming from the basement grabbing the edge of the floor.

"Holy shit." Lafontaine yelled, going to hide behind the couch. The hand dug into the wood, nails scratching along the floor and soon an arm appeared.

After a moment of struggling the noise from the basement was no other than...

"Mattie?" Laura breathed out.


	2. Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio sees Mattie again and they all begin to come up with a theory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for probably saying information you already know.   
> Comments are appreciated!

Mattie climbed out, trying to stand but fell to her knees.

"Mattie, Mattie, Mattie." Carmilla whispered repeatedly.

"Don't you know it's rude to talk about people in the presence of others?" Mattie remarked, looking at Carmilla.

Laura was frozen. Not out of fear but pure shock. No, never mind she was afraid. Who was she kidding? An almost 2,000 year old vampire alive again? After her being the cause of the vampire's death? Yep, she was scared. How was she alive? She was certainly dead last time they checked.

"Mattie, how're you-" Laura let go of Carmilla and got up, holding onto the table for leverage.

"To answer your question, I don't know for sure. But I have ideas. Mircalla, come here." Mattie said.

Carmilla was paler than she was when they'd starved her for those 9 days back at the dorms. She walked over to Mattie, who offered her hand to her. She pulled her up.

"Mattie, I thought I'd lost you." Carmilla wrapped her arms around Mattie but the older woman shoved her away.

**Slap**

Laura was about to go to Carmilla but Mattie stopped her with a cold glare, "Don't come near us."

She watched as Carmilla held her face, massaging her jaw.

Lafontaine went to Laura's side, watching protectively.

"Mircalla, you're a fool. I didn't have enough time to give you a good slapping across the face like I should've but I don't want to waste any more energy on it now." Mattie sat down on the couch.

"Mattie, no amount of apologies will ever make up for what happened but I am sorry. I'm just so glad you're here again." Carmilla kept her distance but tried to convey her emotions to her sister.

"I need blood. Unlike you, I wasn't surrounded with it. Look how crusty and dry my skin is! It's absolutely appalling. You, Lafon..." Mattie held a hand to her head.

"Lafontaine?" Lafontaine answered, stepping forward.

"Yes. Can you fetch me something?"

"I think we left some blood bags hidden somewhere. I'll be back as quick as I can." Lafontaine ran up the stairs.

\-----------------------------------

"So Danny was turned? I knew Maman was here since the hot chocolate. I needed more time to make sure. You all were so naive. That poor Perry girl, it's a shame what has happened to her." Mattie drank some of the blood from a wine glass. She insisted on it, and not have to drink straight from blood bags like _savages_.

"What was your theory on you?" Laura asked, sitting on the chair by the laptop.

"I suppose I was resurrected the same as Danny was. May whatever exists above damn Maman, that horrible woman. She would betray us." Mattie sneered.

Laura sat quietly, watching the two sisters talk.

_-Lafontaine and I don't belong here. I've ruined enough. I don't want to hurt anyone else. Maybe Carmilla will be happy again now that Mattie is back. But.. There has to be a reason she's here again.-_

"It is like chess, Mircalla. And she's almost got us in checkmate." Mattie sighed.

"She's taken the Knight, you were the Rook but you're back, I don't know about that one. Her Pawns, possibly Kirsch was turned? Maybe some Zetas and Summers? The Bishop? Hmm.. The King as well. And the Queen could be her." Carmilla snapped her fingers, looking as if she was putting together a puzzle.

"Six pieces." Lafontaine murmured. They all turned to face them.

"Come again?" Laura said.

"Six pieces in chess, Perr-" Lafontaine stopped themselves, looking gloomily at the rest, "the Dean mentioned Seven gates. She has planned out the 6 gates already, but the 7th..? Mattie, you obviously are one of the gate-openers, so is Danny. If she takes you back, she'll have 2 gates open as she said in the video. All she'd need is 5 more."

"Okay but what's with the Seven Gates?" Laura asked.

"Laura," Carmilla looked over, "the Seven Gates of Hell. She's literally trying to open the gates of Hell."

Laura's mouth formed into an "O" shape.

_-Oh shit.-_

 


	3. Let's Get Sumerian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the long ass theories but it has to do with the plot! Next chapter will be good! I swear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a tumblr for requests or prompts!   
> It's re-question.tumblr.com   
> So send me stuff! I'm beyond excited for this!

"Hell? As in the underworld? As in the place where condemned spirits go? As in the place of tormenting and suffering in a perpetual fire for all of eternity?" Laura's eyes widened.

"Sounds just like now. No difference really." Carmilla mumbled.

Everyone looked at the younger vampire. "What? It's true." Carmilla said, stretching her arms.

"This isn't a time for jokes, Mircalla." Mattie stood up.

"What're you doing?" Laura asked.

"Seems I remember a little book that may or may not help." the older vampire went to the shelves and rummaged through the books, making a clicking noise with her tongue when she found what she was looking for. Placing a thick, musty, book with the title _"Istahar and Asterah."_

"Woah, sweet." Lafontaine reached out to touch the book, their hand was quickly slapped away by Mattie.

"What's this?" Laura asked, running her hand over the cover, it felt like leather.

" _Istahar, Queen of Heaven_ , it's an old Sumerian folktale." Carmilla said, opening to book to reveal it's yellowing pages.

"Here we go with the whole _Sumerian_ thing again." Laura threw her hands in the air.

Mattie let out a groan, "Just read, Mircalla."

"Istahar wanted to have wings, she had to learn some name. What name? I don't know. She got her wings and she was spared from corruption. The Holy One said " _Since she shunned transgression, go and set her among the seven stars yonder. Thus, it came about that Istahar was set in the constellation of Draco.""_

"Seven, the pattern." Lafontaine nodded their head.

" _Asterah_ on the other hand," the brunette turned the page, _"Greeks knew her as Virgo, daughter of Zeus and Themis. She was Goddess of Justice, living on earth with the other gods during the Golden Age. Driven from the earth by the lawlessness of the Bronze Age. During the War of the Titans, Asterah was an ally of Zeus. She was given a place amongst the stars as the constellation Virgo."_

Mattie added "Both had much to do with purity and they avoided sin and corruption to go to the Heavens."

Laura turned a few pages until it fell onto a particular page that got her attention, "Guys.. Look at this."

The four leaned in and Mattie smiled, "This is the information we needed."

"Lilith?" Lafontaine questioned.

"It's Maman. Her age and similarities are unmistakable." Carmilla rubbed her temples.

" _The Ardat Lili was a class of vampiric spirits whom seduced men to bear them demonic children._ " Lafontaine read.

" _Lilith lived in the Garden of Eden when God was in Eden, before man had sinned. She was created directly from God, she was also his consort._ " Carmilla's finger ran along the words as she said them.

 _"Lilith was granted the power to drink blood, kill infants, and luring souls to Hell through sex. She used her promiscuity to achieve her goals unlike the other goddesses._ "

 

"This is the Dean for sure, totally." Laura felt herself getting jittery.

"I'm going to summarize this because frankly I need rest. And you all look terrible. Lilith was made the Queen of Hell, she has an insatiable appetite for killing and sex. She's the epitome of evil and somehow she's stuck here." Mattie closed the book and walked out towards an abandoned room.

Lafontaine got up as well, "I'm off to bed." They went up the stairs, making a great amount of noise with the creaking stairs.

Carmilla was sitting with a straight face. Her eyes looking at nothing in particular.

"Carm, are you okay?" Laura went towards the brunette.

The older girl didn't turn her head towards her, "Now do you truly realize how much danger you're in?"

Laura stood beside Carm's chair, "Yes. And I'm willing to face the consequences. I'm ready for whatever happens because frankly I caused this. If I would've stayed out of your vampire-ey, undead, weird rituals.. Maybe all the people who died would be alive right now. Maybe-"

"Stop."

"What?"

"Don't." Carmilla got up.

Laura looked at her, seeing how tired she was.

Carmilla came closer to her, placing a hand on her cheek.

Laura almost melted right on the spot.

- _I miss this so much._ -

They stood there for a second, eyes never leaving eachothers'.

- _Her hand is so warm._ -

Sooner than not, Carmilla stepped backwards and gave the blonde a small smile before leaving to go clean off.

Laura was frozen in place.

When the vampire left she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She went up the stairs to her room and tried to sleep.


	4. Snakes On A Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just snakes, Latin, Hollstein, and Carmilla needs a cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, did you see the double episodes? Lil innocent Laura at the end. My heart.   
> If we get a Season 3 and the storyline is different, I'll still continue the one I have cooked up in my head. Like the tag said its "slight AU."   
> This'll be Carmilla's thoughts mostly in -italics-.  
> I enjoy your feedback.   
> Tumblr is re-question

_Laura was laying in bed, weight suddenly pushed down on her._

_"Come on, Carm, stop it. I'm trying to sleep." She felt something slide underneath the covers and something raking through her hair._

_The blonde let out a groan of frustration but did nothing to stop what was happening. She thought it was just Carmilla being, well, Carmilla, until she felt something scaly and slightly slimy rub up against her face._

_**Sss** _

_"Oh my god!" Laura's body flung around by reflex._

_It was a snake. A snake had gotten into her bed._

_The snake was dark green, it had beady black eyes, flicking it's tongue out, it wrapped around her arm._

_"Let go. Let go. Let go." Laura swung her arm around only managing to irritate the reptile even more._

_She was so concerned with her arm that she didn't notice another chorus of " **Sss's** " coming from her left side. _

_Feeling pressure on her other limbs, she turned her head to discover two snakes pinning down her legs and another going for her arm. She called out for Lafontaine because maybe they'd been fooling around with some snakes and it'd gotten out of hand?_

_No one answered. "Nice snakes. Good snakes. Just let go, I'll give you something to eat. Mice?" one snake hissed, "Ah! we've got a vegetarian! Not that I'm biased, I just always thought of snakes as meat eaters. Uh. Maybe a nice salad, hmm? "_

_"Abyssus abyssum invocat." a voice rang out._

_"That does not sound like a salad to me."_

_The voice repeated the phrase several times and then a snake slivered from the walls above the girl and opened it's jaws. It lunged._

_\-----------------------------------_

Carmilla heard the scream first.

She dropped her book and ran up the stairs, down the hall, nearly tripping over as she passed the corner, and slammed open Laura's door.

"What the hell is going on? Are you okay?" Carmilla went to the girl's beside.

Laura was sitting wide awake, she looked shell shocked. She didn't answer.

"Laura!" Carmilla kept her hands at her sides, willing herself not to touch the girl.

" _Abyssus abyssum invocat_." Laura whispered, barely audible.

Carmilla heard it though. She raised and eyebrow.

- _Hell calls hell. One misstep leads to another? Unless Laura took a super secret Latin course in the library, why the hell would she say that?_ -

Footsteps were heard and soon enough Mattie and Lafontaine appeared.

"This had better had been a damn emergency because I was getting some quality rest!" Mattie gritted her teeth.

Carmilla snickered, Mattie wasn't intimidating at the moment.

She had to borrow some of Laura's pajamas because she had none. And Mattie wearing baby blue pants and a shirt with ducks on them was a sight to see.

"Laura had a nightmare. That's all. I came in here to check on her." Carmilla shrugged nonchalantly.

"Are you sure she's okay? She-" Lafontaine was cut off. "Yes, Gingerbread! Go back to sleep. Mattie, go on. I'll stay with Laura." the brunette made a shooing gesture with her hands.

They both left and when the door closed a certain feeling was in the room.

Laura was looking at the vampire now, "Why're you up here?"

"Just checking on you." Carmilla replied, slipping off her jacket revealing a white tank top, she must've used the washer because Laura swore it was a shade of brownish red when she saw it.

"Staring problem?" Carmilla's voice snapped Laura out of her thoughts.

"Just your shirt is really clean." Laura said.

"Yeah surprisingly the appliances still work in this place. It's a wonder what the technology of the 21st century can do." the brunette smirked, being as sarcastic as she could.

"Carm."

"Hmmm?"

"Come here." Laura said quietly.

Carmilla got up from where she sat down and came over to Laura who patted a spot on the bed by her legs for the girl to sit. She sat down and looked over.

Laura thought her very own hand must've been the most interesting thing in the world because her eyes stayed looking at it.

A blush creeping across her face.

- _My God, she's beautiful_.-

Laura continued to stare and fiddle with her hands, "Carm, I don't know how to say this but I miss you."

"Uh I'm right here, cupcake?" Carmilla chuckled.

Laura frowned and looked up at Carmilla, "I mean I miss.. I miss you, this, _us_."

The brunette leaned back on her forearms, looking up at the ceiling, "Laura."

Laura looked at Carmilla, admiring her features. She was stunning no matter the situation.

"I can't lie and say I don't miss you. I do. But I feel like now you're going over your head, this time if something happens..." Carmilla ran a hand through her hair.

"I won't let anything happen. You know I'm a trooper! Carm, I.." Laura stopped.

- _You what?_ -

The older girl was silent, waiting for the other to finish.

" _I love you._ " She whispered, as if it were some bad word, as if it were forbidden.

"You can't love something like me."

"Too bad. I do and you love me too." Laura wiggled closer to Carmilla.

"What're you doing, you dork?" Carmilla's mouth was edging up into a smile.

"This." Laura pulled Carmilla into her, brushing her lips against hers.

She held onto the brunette tightly, pressing her lips firmly against hers.

Carmilla let out a soft sigh, one she honestly thought she was never holding. A weight was off her shoulders. She felt Laura grip her arms, stroking her biceps.

Laura broke the kiss, hands still massaging Carmilla's arms.

"Wow." Carmilla sputtered out.

"Wow indeed." Laura blushed again and slid her hands up to Carmilla's shoulders, "Just please, please know I love you. If anything, know that!"

The vampire looked down at the girl, "I know." She faked looking at a watch on her wrist, "Look at the time! I need to go to sleep! Goodnight, cupcake! Sleep well."

Laura rolled her eyes and plopped back onto her pillow, "You too."

Carmilla closed the door and she felt her legs go weak, she grabbed the wall. She was definitely going to need a cold shower.

- _Ya killing me, Hollis._ -

 


	5. I have a question.

Should I continue? I mean I've developed a plot but lately I've been feeling like.. Well shit. I guess I could use some encouragement or yay-nay on this?


	6. Interpretations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break in. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue this fic. If anyone reads it, that's fantastic. Like always I love hearing your thoughts!!  
> Send prompts and requests to   
> re-question.tumblr

The following morning, Carmilla told Mattie about what Laura had said when she had that nightmare the night before.

They were sitting in Mattie's designated 'room' on the 1st floor.

" _Abyssus abyssum invocat_.. Laura doesn't know Latin." Mattie was sitting in a chair, her legs crossed, looking at Carmilla.

"I'm just curious as to what else was in that dream of hers." the younger vampire mused.

"Go ask." Mattie said, "And get me some more blood while you're at it."

Carmilla took Mattie's wine glass and went to Laura's room, closing the door behind her. She went in to find Laura wide awake, looking out the window.

"Someone could spot you." Carmilla leaned against the door.

"Honestly who's left?" Laura didn't turn around.

"Let's see. Crazy Summers and Zetas. Possibly Corvae, some possible stray supernatural beings? They'd see you and you'd be an appetizer for them in 0.5 seconds." the brunette added, "I mean you are _very_ tasty so.."

Laura's shoulders shook a little, she was silently giggling.

It made Carmilla smile a bit.

The blonde pushed away from the window and gave a shy smile to the other girl.

"You sleep good, cupcake?"

"Better than usual, I guess." Laura shrugged.

"No nightmares?" Carmilla questioned.

Laura sat down on her bed "No."

"Can I ask you something? It's about yesterday night." Carmilla still stood by the door.

"Go on." Laura coaxed her.

"What else was involved in your dream yesterday?"

The shorter girl laid her head on her pillow, "Snakes. Just snakes. A lot. Pinning me down. One went for me and I woke up."

- _She dreamed of snakes?-_

"They pinned you down?" Carmilla arched an eyebrow.

"Kept me from moving, then I heard a voice. A woman's voice telling me that weird phrase." Laura traced her palm.

"Laura, it was Latin. It meant-" the girl hesitated on telling Laura.

- _I don't want to scare her anymore._ -

"Meant what?" Laura's voice was on edge.

"It means ' _Hell calls hell. One misstep leads to another_.' The snakes, I mean, they of course relate to the underworld."

Laura buried her face into her hands. She felt a bud of panic budding in her, "I've screwed up. Now I'm paying the price."

Before Carmilla could tell her that she wasn't, there was the sound of wood cracking and heavy footsteps.

\-----------------------------------

"What the _hell_ was that?" Laura's face twisted into a mix of curiosity and horror.

"No idea. That door was ready to go at any minute any way." Carmilla reached for the doorknob but jumped back when it flew open and Lafontaine was standing there with a baseball bat.

"You guys heard that?" they said, looking around.

"Yes. We did. Now move." Carmilla shoved the redhead out of the way, heading down the stairs.

Laura followed, then Lafontaine.

A cold wind blew in from the busted down door.

"Something not only busted it down, they threw the door across the room." Lafontaine shivered.

"Where's Mattie?" Laura asked.

"Ya' know, that's what I'm asking myself. I can't seem to find her scent. It's covered by something.. Something else." Carmilla went for Mattie's room.

Laura went to the fireplace and grabbed the poker, brandishing it like a sword.

Carmilla came back, "No sign of a struggle. I can't find her."

Laura noticed the panic forming in Carmilla's eyes, "Outside? Maybe outside?"

They all went outside.

Lafontaine checked the bushes while Laura surveyed the horizon. Carmilla was doing everything she could to get a hold on her sister's scent.

The trio went further into the forest beside the apartment, they found a clearing. It was barren of any vegetation or life. Just a circle of grass.

"Where is she?" Lafontaine asked.

Their question was answered when they saw a black blur run across the clearing in front of them. Soon after a huge, furry beast was following.

"Mattie!" Carmilla yelled out. She didn't wait for Laura of Lafontaine.

In a burst of speed, she ran after Mattie and the thing chasing her.

"Carm! No. Don't!" Laura reached a hand out in vain.

Lafontaine picked up their bat, "Let's go!"


	7. !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts and requests can be sent to re-question.tumblr

Hey, everyone. Sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy with some family stuff. I'll be really busy this coming weekend so I'm sorry I can't put up some more chapters.  
I promise I'll be back soon! And I'll have a bunch uploaded all at once for you all!


	8. To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura tries to intervene with a supernatural creature. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw / there is some slight violence and blood in this chapter

They made their way further and further into the woods, tailing Carmilla.

Laura, out of breath, leaned against a tree, "Holy crap, she can't just.. Just take off with her stupid vampire speed at any moment!"

"Well I mean her sister _is_ being chased by some huge ball of fur so..." Lafontaine trailed off, looking at their baseball bat.

A roar ripped through the trees. Laura nearly jumped out of her skin.

- _That doesn't sound like Carmilla_.-

"It came from that way if I'm right." Lafontaine pointed west.

Laura started running.

\-----------------------------------

They went along a riverbank and soon saw an opening in the trees. It led out onto a hill to what seemed to be overlooking an old, abandoned village.

They saw Carmilla first. Her back turned towards them, hands clenched into fists, "Move or so help me I'll move you myself."

In front of her was some type of wolf-human hybrid. It was standing on two legs, it's body covered in black fur, it towered over the vampire by a few feet, it's face twisted into an ugly snarl.

"What's that?" Laura asked.

"Lycanthrope. Not exactly werewolves but close." Lafontaine replied.

Mattie was behind the creature, on the ground. She was grabbing at her stomach.

"We have to help Mattie." Laura placed a hand on their friend's shoulder.

"Laura I don't think-" Lafontaine couldn't finish their sentence because Laura bounded out of the bushes onto the hill.

Everyone turned to face the shorter girl, she held the poker like a batter going for a home run, "Carm, you should've waited up!"

Carmilla's face showed fear and then anger, "Laura, you idiot! You can't just come up and make yourself vulnerable by-" she was cut off, there was a loud crunch as she was tackled by the Lycanthrope.

"Mircalla!" Mattie let out, trying to stand up. The hand on her stomach tightened and she winced, falling back.

Carmilla was barely seen underneath the monster, she let out a few curse words and laid flat.

The creature tilted it's head at her sudden stillness. It yelped and was thrown off by Carmilla in her panther form.

Laura was about to make a run for Carmilla but Lafontaine grabbed her shoulder, "I think she's got this, Frosch."

The panther growled, leaning downwards onto its haunches. Then launched into the air onto the other beast's chest, digging claws into muscles. Blood rolled down it's chest and Carmilla dug deeper, feeling the snap of tendons.

She heard the Lycan whimper right before she bit into it's neck. It stood upright for a second before going rigid and falling backwards, draining of color quickly, fur going back into pores revealing human skin.

Laura ran for Carmilla but was taken aback when she was met with a snarl. She backed up.

Carmilla licked her muzzle and went for Mattie, completely forgetting what had just occurred seconds before. She lifted Mattie up by her shirt and placed her on her back, Mattie wrapped her hands in Carmilla's fur.

They were gone.

"Wow." Lafontaine went over to the corpse. They leaned over, hands on their knees.

Laura went over to look as well.

The Lycan was just a Zeta. His hair disheveled, blood covering his bare body, eyes open but empty.

She placed a hand on her neck when she saw the damage the brunette had caused.

Lafontaine closed the Zeta's eyes, turning away.

"Snake." Laura whispered.

"What?" Lafontaine turned back around.

"Snake. Snake tattoo." Laura pointed to the boy's chest, where his heart was. A tattoo of an Ouroboros, the size of a fist, it's eyes staring menacingly. Almost as if it were mocking the blonde.

\-----------------------------------

Laura explained what she meant with the snakes and of course Lafontaine was going to look up everything on it when they got home.

They got home to Carmilla nursing Mattie on the couch, giving her glasses of blood and washing off the gash across her stomach with a rag.

"Mircalla, be more gentle!" Mattie waved her arm.

"You've been through much more painful things. Do you want this to get infected? Looks pretty.. _Gashty_." Carmilla smirked.

"You would make a pun." Mattie placed her hand on her forhead dramatically, "I think I see the light."

"Oh stop." Carmilla reached for a roll of bandages, carefully rolling it around her sister's abdomen.

Lafontaine had quietly slipped up the stairs to read up on snakes.

Laura stood watching the two vampires share a moment, her heart swelled a bit.

"Done! Now go and rest." Carmilla clapped her hands together.

"I was planning on it." Mattie got up. She had enough strength to go back to her room.

"Look I'm sorry." Laura said, Carmilla turned in her chair.

"Sorry for _what_ exactly? Following into certain danger, running out like a fool, or distracting me?" Carmilla put a finger up for each offense.

"I'm not sorry for following you. I care about Mattie too. I care about you. Maybe jumping out of the bushes was a stupid idea.. But Carm.." Laura's eyes went downward towards the carpet.

- _I'm a fool_.-

"You do understand what would've happened if that Lycan got a hold of you?" the brunette got up.

"I figured it wouldn't be anything nice?" Laura said quietly.

"It definitely wouldn't want to play cards or anything of that sort with you, cupcake." Carmilla smirked.

Laura felt a tiny smile tug at her lips, "Yeah. What happened in the first place? What with all the breaking-and-entering?"

Carmilla's face hardened again, "Look, Laura, if I told you, you'd try to get involved even more. I know you'll try anyway but you won't be getting anything from me. I'll just tell you.. Stay out of it and you'll be safe."

Laura was quiet, she looked at the brunette.

They stood in silence for a moment. Both frozen in place, both looking into eachothers' eyes.

Carmilla broke eye contact and , "I'm gonna go on to bed. Goodnight."

Laura slowly turned and went for the stairs, "Goodnight, Carm."

Neither slept good that night.


End file.
